tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Highway to Heaven
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 5 |num_episodios = 111 |duración = 45 Min aprox. |cadena = NBC |otras_cadenas = Galavision Canal 9 (28 de septiembre hasta 1 de enero 2002) Radio Caracas Television (1987-1991) RBC Televisión (1986-1990) |primera_emisión = 19 de septiembre de 1985 |última_emisión = 4 de agosto de 1989 }} Highway to Heaven, traducido en España como "Autopista hacia el Cielo" y en Latinoamérica como "Camino al Cielo", es una serie de televisión estadounidense que se emitió en la cadena NBC desde 1984 hasta 1989, durante 5 temporadas, con un total de 111 episodios. El programa estaba protagonizado por Michael Landon en el papel de Jonathan Smith, un ángel envíado a la tierra, y su compañía humana, Mark Gordon (Victor French). Pero Landon y French no sólo se limitaban a interpretar a sus personajes, sino que además se turnaban dirigiendo la mayor parte de los episodios, con Michael Landon escribiendo además alguno de los guiones (2x13, 2x16, 2x17 y 2x24, entre otros). Esta serie fue la tercera aparición exitosa de Michael Landon en la televisión (después de Bonanza y La Casa de la Pradera o La familia Ingalls). En ella se muestran los problemas cotidianos a los que se enfrentan los seres humanos a lo largo de su vida (soledad, enfermedad, tristeza, discriminación, muerte, incomprensión...) y cómo muchas veces está en manos de ellos mismos y de quienes les rodean el ayudarles a salir adelante. Personajes principales * Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon): es un ángel que se halla en la Tierra, habitualmente en California, ayudando a la gente. Escucha y tiene capacidad para hablar con Dios, y está dotado de ciertos poderes sobrenaturales, como hacer que aparezcan o desaparezcan cosas o mover otras sin necesidad de tocarlas. No siente hambre ni sueño y ni siquiera las balas le hacen daño. Sin embargo, no puede hacer por sí mismo otro tipo de actos sobrenaturales, como curar las enfermedades de las personas. Pese a su resistencia al dolor físico, a lo largo de la serie muestra a menudo su capacidad de sentir y compartir el sufrimiento de las personas a las que trata de ayudar, hasta el punto de saltársele las lágrimas. Antes de convertirse en ángel, se entiende que en premio a sus buenas acciones, fue un ser humano normal. En el episodio 16 de la segunda temporada, titulado "Sigue sonriendo", descubrimos que nació el 7 de septiembre de 1917, murió el 21 de marzo de 1948 (de cáncer de pulmón a causa del tabaco según 1x12) y en vida se llamó Arthur Thompson, estuvo casado y tuvo una hija. Pese a haber muerto en 1948, la vuelta a la Tierra no aparenta ser inmediata, ya que la serie se desarrolla en los mismos años de su emisión, en torno a 1985, en los que tanto su viuda (Jane) como su hija (Mandy) siguen vivas. También sabemos que no vuelve con el mismo aspecto que tuvo en vida. * Mark Gordon (Victor French): antiguo policía, algo cascarrabias y con una cierta tendencia a prejuzgar a los demás que suele manifestarse al comienzo de cada episodio en sus comentarios sobre alguna noticia aparecida en el periódico o emitida por la radio, es sin embargo persona de buen corazón y siempre dispuesta. Decidió unirse a Jonathan para "ayudarle a ayudar a la gente" cuando éste le confesó que era un ángel. Aunque en un principio a Jonathan la idea no le pareció bien porque "esa decisión no es mía, lo siento", Dios les hizo ver que Él sí estaba de acuerdo, y desde entonces viajan juntos tratando de solucionar los problemas de los demás. En el episodio 10 de la primera temporada, titulado "Se necesita un ángel", Mark se enamora de una de esas personas a las que ayudan, Stella, una enferma terminal, y pese a saber que va a morir en breve decide casarse con ella y hacerla feliz el tiempo que le reste. Jonathan nos cuenta que "Mark y Stella pasaron 7 semanas juntos. Y después mi amigo cumplió su promesa y lanzó sus cenizas al mar. No hubo elegía. Sólo dijo estas 5 palabras: hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos". * Dios: aunque no se le ve ni se le oye, tiene una presencia activa y habitual en la serie, bien a través del diálogo que mantiene Jonathan con Él, bien a través de su intervención directa sobre elementos naturales, muchas veces en respuesta a comentarios de Mark. Su decisión de permitir que Mark acompañe a Jonathan, por ejemplo, se manifiesta en que a Mark se le estropee el coche cuando Jonathan le dice que no puede acompañarle y que se vaya. Ambos se refieren a Él habitualmente como "El Jefe". Otros personajes recurrentes * Scotty Wilson (James Troesh): tetrapléjico que en el centro de rehabilitación en el que trabajan durante un tiempo Jonathan y Mark se ha convertido en una especie de héroe local por su determinación, su optimismo y su buen humor. Controla su silla de ruedas con unas palancas que mueve con la boca y pasa las hojas de los libros y escribe en una máquina de escribir con ayuda de una pajita que mueve igualmente con la boca. Pronto se hace amigo de nuestros protagonistas y les ayuda en el tratamiento de otros pacientes que, pese a la desesperación por su situación, están objetivamente mejor que él. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los episodios en los que aparece en la serie vemos que tampoco él es inmune a la desesperación, a la inseguridad y al miedo que provoca la discapacidad. En el episodio 2x11 llega a dirigir su silla de ruedas directamente hacia una piscina para intentar suicidarse. Jonathan aparece de improviso en el agua cuando está ahogándose y le salva. Pese a todas las dificultades, saca adelante la carrera de derecho y se convierte en un brillante abogado. * Diane Wilson (Margie Impert): prima de Mark, conoce a Scotty fruto de la amistad que éste y Jonathan sienten por él y acaban casándose. A Mark al principio no le gusta la idea, aunque acaba cambiando de opinión al ver lo felices que son ambos cuando están juntos. Diane se revela como el mejor apoyo para Scotty en los momentos más bajos de éste. Aunque pasan por situaciones muy difíciles, especialmente por la inseguridad y celos de Scotty al pensar que cualquier hombre podrá darle a ella más que él debido a su discapacidad, salen adelante en buena medida gracias a Diane, que le ayuda a vencer sus miedos y a confiar más en sí mismo. Superados los malos momentos, deciden tener hijos juntos. Estrellas invitadas Una jovencísima Helen Hunt que no había cumplido aún los 22 años aparece en los 2 últimos episodios de la primera temporada, titulados "Purasangres". Representando el papel de su padre actúa Noble Willingham, famoso después por su personaje de C.D. Parker en Walker. El durante tantos años coprotagonista de Bonanza junto a Michael Landon, Lorne Greene, fue muy aclamado por su aparición en un episodio de 1985 (segunda temporada) titulado "La sonrisa de la tercera fila". Leslie Nielsen es uno de los protagonistas del último capítulo de la tercera temporada (3x25). Shannen Doherty, famosa años después por sus papeles en series como Sensación de vivir (Brenda Walsh) y Embrujadas (Prue Halliwell), coprotagoniza el episodio 2x08. Entonces sólo contaba con 14 años. Previamente ya había trabajado con Michael Landon y Victor French en 18 episodios de La casa de la pradera. Las estrellas invitadas Devon Odessa (episodio 4x05), Alyson Croft (2x19) y Joshua John Miller (2x01 y 2x02) ganaron el Young Artist Award por sus apariciones en el programa. Otros actores invitados que participaron en la serie fueron James Earl Jones (3x16), Wendie Malick (4x12), Paul Walker (2x06 como Eric Travers; 3x01 y 3x02 como Todd Bryant, siendo nominado al Young Artist Award por este último papel), Stella Stevens (1x10), Al Ruscio (1x10), Brian Austin Green (3x19), Wil Wheaton (1x15), Jenny Sullivan (1x10, por aquel entonces interpretando también un papel en V) y Roscoe Lee Browne (4x14). Episodios * Primera temporada (1984-1985): **1x01 - El encuentro (1a parte) **1x02 - El encuentro (2a parte) **1x03 - Tocar la luna **1x04 - El retorno del jinete enmascarado **1x05 - La canción del Salvaje Oeste **1x06 - Una jarra de limonada (1a parte) **1x07 - Una jarra de limonada (2a parte) **1x08 - Divina locura **1x09 - Atrapa una estrella que cae **1x10 - Se necesita un ángel **1x11 - Hija del polvo **1x12 - El hotel de los sueños **1x13 - Cuento de Navidad **1x14 - Aviones mortales **1x15 - Ángeles con un ala **1x16 - Regreso al hogar **1x17 - Tan fácil como el ABC **1x18 - Hija de Dios **1x19 - Una pareja hecha en el cielo **1x20 - El banquero y el mendigo **1x21 - La estrella más brillante **1x22 - Una inversión de amor **1x23 - Lo más correcto **1x24 - Purasangres (1a parte) **1x25 - Purasangres (2a parte) * Segunda temporada (1985-1986): **2x01 - Canción para Jason (1a parte) **2x02 - Canción para Jason (2a parte) **2x03 - Benditos sean los chicos de azul **2x04 - Cindy **2x05 - El Diablo y Jonathan Smith **2x06 - Aves del mismo plumaje **2x07 - Ganadores, perdedores y leyendas **2x08 - La sonrisa de la tercera fila **2x09 - El secreto **2x10 - El monstruo (1a parte) **2x11 - El monstruo (2a parte) **2x12 - El gran doctor **2x13 - Solo **2x14 - Encuentros celestiales en la tercera fase **2x15 - Cambio de vida **2x16 - Sigue sonriendo **2x17 - El último trabajo **2x18 - Cerrar las heridas **2x19 - El Cielo en la Tierra **2x20 - Cumbre **2x21 - La antorcha **2x22 - Levar anclas **2x23 - Los hijos de tus hijos **2x24 - Amigos * Tercera temporada (1986-1987): * Cuarta temporada (1987-1988): * Quinta temporada (1988-1989): Citas * "No lo sé, no sé por qué algunas personas viven tanto tiempo y otras mueren tan pronto. Lo que sé es que hasta que conociste a Stella no habías conocido la alegría de darlo todo y amar tan profundamente. Y eso ahora está dentro de ti, está vivo en tu interior, y lo estará para siempre. Y hasta que ella te encontró no había conocido más que promesas rotas. Y ahora tiene un hombre que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella. No importa lo corta que sea: no se puede medir en años, meses o días. Porque os amáis, y ni siquiera la muerte puede quitaros eso a ninguno. El tiempo es oro, amigo mío. ¡Ve con ella!". Jonathan a Mark en "Se necesita un ángel", temporada 1, episodio 10. * "Poder estudiar es un privilegio y la forma de dar gracias por ese privilegio es aprender". Jonathan en "Amigos", episodio 2x24. * "La vida es un juego que continúa mucho tiempo después de haber dejado los estudios. Y en ese juego se necesita usar el cuerpo y la cabeza. Por eso hay que mantenerse en forma. Sí, claro, a veces hay que aprender cosas que luego no se utilizan. A veces es aburrido y a veces es muy duro. Pero no es tan duro como lo que te espera. Por eso tienes que mantener la cabeza en plena forma. Así que durante estas semanas no voy a ser tu profesor: voy a ser más bien tu entrenador. Voy a poner en forma tu cabecita". Jonathan en "Amigos", episodio 2x24. * "-Jonathan, ¿por qué nos vamos? -El trabajo está hecho. -¿Y qué pasa con Lizzy? ¿No vas a ayudarla? -Tiene toda la ayuda que necesita: tiene amor y tiene fe. Vamos". Episodio 1x25. Curiosidades * Scotty Wilson aparece en 7 episodios de la serie: 1x06, 1x07, 1x19, 2x10, 2x11, 3x01 y 3x02. El personaje que le da vida, James Troesh, es efectivamente tetrapléjico: quedó así al caer desde un tejado a los 14 años. En la vida real es escritor y guionista, además de actor, y comparte en gran medida el sentido del humor, el optimismo y la determinación de su personaje. La idea del capítulo 1x19 es suya: en los títulos de crédito se lee "Story by James Troesh and Theresa Troesh". * El último episodio de la serie se emitió el 4 de agosto de 1989. Victor French había muerto apenas 20 días antes, el 15 de junio, de cáncer de pulmón. * El coche de Mark, que ambos protagonistas utilizan habitualmente para desplazarse y que invariablemente muestra abolladuras en su lado derecho, es un Ford LTD II sedán con matrícula 1DTD458. * Mark se dirige a Jonathan en numerosas ocasiones con el apelativo de kimosabi. Es un término indio tomado de El Llanero Solitario que utilizaba Toro para dirigirse al Llanero y que puede traducirse como "fiel amigo". Utilizando este término, Mark está estableciendo una comparación entre las dos parejas de héroes que tiene su fundamento: lo mismo que El Llanero Solitario y Toro, tras vencer a los villanos que atemorizaban a la gente de bien se alejan en sus caballos camino del sol, así Mark y Jonathan, tras resolver los problemas de la gente que tenían a su cargo se alejan en el Ford de Mark camino de su próxima misión. * La gorra de color verde oscuro con visera amarilla y letras "A's" blancas que permanentemente lleva Mark es la oficial del equipo de béisbol Oakland Athletics, también conocido como "The A's". * Mark odia a los caballos. "Son asesinos, Jonathan, asesinos crueles e implacables. ... Los caballos me odian", dice en 1x24. * La música de la sintonía de "Autopista hacia el cielo" fue compuesta por David Rose, que ya había compuesto también música para "Bonanza" y "La casa de la pradera". * Los episodios 1x10 y 2x19 comienzan con exactamente las mismas imágenes de un plano del tráfico de una autopista en obras visto desde uno de sus puentes. Se han reaprovechado las imágenes, aunque no la música que las acompaña. * Jonathan se encuentra con San Pedro en el episodio 1x10. * En el episodio 2x05, Jonathan y Mark consiguen engañar al mismísimo diablo. El episodio transcurre en Halloween y fue emitido el 30 de octubre de 1985, en la víspera de la noche de Halloween. Ediciones en DVD Aunque la serie había sido emitida varias veces en televisión, hasta 2009 no empezó a editarse en DVD en España. Tribanda Pictures sacó a la venta la primera temporada el 18 de febrero de 2009 y el 17 de junio de 2009 la segunda. El 17 de noviembre de 2010 sacó una edición conjunta de las temporadas 1 y 2 a precio reducido. Enlaces externos * Facebook de Highway to Heaven en español y en inglés * * [http://forums.tvland.com/tvln/board?board.id=2036 Foro sobre Highway to Heaven] en TVLand.com (en inglés) * Lista de episodios (en inglés) y fechas de primera emisión en epguides.com Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de NBC Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1980 de:Ein Engel auf Erden (Fernsehserie) en:Highway to Heaven fr:Les Routes du paradis he:הדרך לגן העדן it:Autostop per il cielo nl:Highway to Heaven no:Highway to Heaven pl:Autostrada do nieba pt:Highway to Heaven sv:Highway to Heaven zh:天堂之路